


glycocalyx

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockwarming, Intersex Omegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: Yuuri wants to get closer still, wants Viktor around him, above him, surrounding him, inside him—their bodies intertwined, a perfect union—andoh, that’s it.(In which Yuuri is in preheat and Viktor is more than willing to do anything for him.)





	glycocalyx

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this...last year?? And I wordvomited the bare-bones of it at Chel who enabled me into escalating as usual. And then I kinda let it sit for a while because I kept on wanting to make it longer but the shortness actually...works?? So. It's here. YAY!!
> 
> Thanks as always to my lovely enablers HAHAHA PLS ENJOY 
> 
> Mistakes may abound. Let's all just ignore them for now. Thanks.

Yuuri goes through the day restless.

It isn’t a foreign feeling, not really, not with it so close to his heat. The rush of hormones during preheat always has him thrumming with too much energy—energy to make a nest, to attract a suitable mate, to make sure that nothing stands in his way of getting mated and bred. But with their pantry stuffed full, Makka off at Mila’s, and most importantly, Viktor already safe and secure in their nest—one that they built together, suffused with their combined scents, and perfect in every single way—there’s really nothing left for Yuuri to do other than to wait for the faint simmer in his belly to turn into a full-blown heat.

 _Well_.

Yuuri supposes that there is one thing he _can_ do, but he doesn’t want sex.

At least, not just yet.

But he _does_ want something. The only problem is that Yuuri doesn’t know what it is. And he’s left wandering aimlessly around their apartment, clad in nothing but Viktor’s softest button-down, double-checking the locks and scenting everything he can get his hands on, in an effort to get rid of the insistent prickle underneath his skin.

It doesn’t really help much, and after his fifth circuit around the apartment, Yuuri finally decides to go back to their bedroom and back to Viktor. Viktor who, at the sight of him, immediately perks up and puts his phone down. It loosens the building tension in his chest, and Yuuri doesn’t waste any more time dawdling and quickly joins Viktor in their lovely, lovely nest.

“Yuuri?” Viktor says, asks, as Yuuri climbs into his lap, winding around him like an overgrown cat. This close, Viktor can smell the slightest trace of Yuuri’s agitation, and he lets out a burst of his scent and a rumble of concern in response. He runs a gentle hand along Yuuri’s back, fingers idly tracing the small bumps of his spine, before asking, “What can I do for you, detka?”

“I—” Yuuri starts before quickly wavering, eyebrows knitting in frustration. There’s the faint beginnings of an idea forming in the back of his mind, tantalizingly out of reach just beyond the haze of preheat. “I don’t know,” he mumbles, burrowing closer and burying his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck, breathing in deep, filling his lungs with the familiar scent of Viktor’s musk. It’s stronger now, reacting to the pheromones Yuuri’s letting out, and despite the unrest still swirling inside him, he can’t help but go soft and pliant at the smell of it.

Viktor hums deep in his chest and hugs Yuuri closer, makes himself into a safe space, matching Yuuri’s softness. “It’s okay,” he says, the words murmured into Yuuri’s hair. “You don’t have to figure it out right now, lapochka. We have time.” There’s no need to hurry, after all. They still have the entire day to just settle down in their nest and bask in each other’s presence before the rush of hormones finally overtake them. An entire day left to prepare for Yuuri’s heat and his rut.

Letting out a soft sigh, Yuuri shifts so that he’s sitting astride Viktor. He wants to get closer still, wants Viktor around him, above him, surrounding him, _inside him_ —their bodies intertwined, a perfect union—and oh, _that’s it_.

“I want to be filled,” Yuuri blurts out in a single breath, suddenly aware of the slickness between his thighs and the way his cunt clenches around nothing. “I need—I feel—empty, and I want—” He babbles, reaching down to lift the hem of his shirt to show Viktor where Yuuri needs him.

“Oh,” Viktor breathes out, eyes completely drawn to Yuuri’s dripping cocklet and the fat folds of his cunt, and _god_ , no matter how many times he’s seen Yuuri spread out like a feast before him, Viktor will always, always feel as if it’s the first time every time. “Okay, I—” He falters, dragging his gaze upwards to Yuuri’s beseeching look. “Do you—do you want me to get a plug for you, sweetheart?” Viktor asks, because he knows that Yuuri doesn’t want to have sex before his heat finally starts.

Yuuri’s already shaking his head _no, no_ , a tiny frown pulling at the corners of his lips before Viktor even finishes his question. Because he only wants Viktor. Just Viktor and nothing else.

“I only want you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Viktor goes again, running a trembling hand through his hair. “That’s—I—if you want—” He hesitates, not sure how to say _you can sit on my dick if you want to_ without sounding like an idiot. So he forgoes words and pulls down the loose sweatpants he’s wearing. He’s half-hard, has been since this morning from Yuuri’s sweet preheat scent and his cock curves up against his stomach, growing harder under Yuuri’s gaze. “You can have me?”

Yuuri’s scent turns impossibly cloying, and Viktor has to bite down on a groan when he sees clear slick trickle down the insides of Yuuri’s thighs as he goes up on his knees.

“Yes. Yes, okay,” Yuuri sighs, eyes going heavy-lidded as he reaches down to guide Viktor inside him, sinking down with a punched-out gasp. "I'll keep you warm," Yuuri says once Viktor’s completely sheathed inside, a bit delirious with all the preheat hormones singing in his veins; every instinct humming with pleasure at being able to please Viktor, at being able _to keep Viktor safe and warm so that he can fuck and breed and knot Yuuri later._

“ _Gospodi, Yuuri_.” Viktor hisses out, hips jumping at the words that Yuuri had just murmured against his neck, close to where his mating gland throbs, eager for a bite.

It’s torture not to move, to let Yuuri shift around before melting against him with a satisfied mewl that quickly morphs into a plaintive noise.

"You're hard."

"It would be impossible not to be, darling." Viktor chokes out, fisting the bedsheets to keep himself from grabbing at Yuuri's hips and just fucking into him like an animal. Ravish him until Yuuri’s sobbing with it, fill him up with seed so that Viktor can watch it dribble out of his well-used cunt.

Yuuri's nose scrunches up in that adorable way it does when he’s mildly displeased about something and Viktor's a breath away from saying that he can just go and rub one out in the bathroom, when Yuuri says, "you can come.”

And Viktor _does_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then afterwards, Yuuri totally goes and fits Viktor back inside his sloppy cunt and clenches down a bit so that Viktor doesn't slip out
> 
> IVE WANTED TO WRITE SOME COCKWARMING FOR SO LONG AND NOW HERE WE ARE procrastinating for exams is truly the greatest motivator


End file.
